Te quiero lejos pero no tanto
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: La vida juega malas pasadas de vez en cuando, pero eso nos sirve como experiencia para mejorar. Ahora Piers Nivans entenderá que no es nada bueno enamorarse de alguien y lo llevará a un sufrimiento profundo pero silencioso. [One-Shot]


**Este fanfic fue escrito bajo un suceso que me ocurrió a mí semejante al de la historia. Tenía ganas de desquitarme y de enseñarle un poco más sobre mi vida a través de mis escritos. Espero que a personas como yo no les pase este tipo de cosas porque realmente son horribles pasarlas. Disfrutenlo.**

Te odio pero te quiero. Lejos de mí pero no tanto. Aún en mi mente no me decido purificar mis sentimientos. Maldita sea la hora en que nos conocimos pero maldita la persona que, sin conocerte, te admiraba ilusionada. Esa que tanto se preocupaba por tu bienestar pero que a ti te daba igual. Ese tonto admirador cegado por las incrédulas ideas de una mente enamorada. Haciéndose la vida a tu lado aunque suene ridículo para algunas personas e imposible para otras tantas. Pero eso menos me importaba cuando te veía y sentía tu presencia espiritual junto a mí. Más tonto aún pensando en un futuro junto a ti. Sufrí porque quería llegar a lo más sensible de tu alma y poderte descubrir pero todo descubrimiento duele. Ya de por sí la verdad duele pero las cuchillas enviadas por tu boca fueron peores.

"Gay rechazado" concluiste cuando finalmente te hartaste de mí. Cuando tu inexistente paciencia se corrompió. No te culpo de todo el dolor que me hiciste pasar pero, en parte, fue culpa tuya. Yo no controlo mis sentimientos pero ahora ya no sé qué pensar. Odiarte es darte demasiada atención, por eso no te odio y amarte es darte lo mejor pero no lo vales.

Me dices rencoroso y malévolo cuando por tu culpa se dio tal transformación. Me dices que no soy como el de antes. Es verdad. Es verdad que no soy el de antes como lo era en los cuarteles. Cuando te admiraba desde lejos, ilusionándome hasta la última mínima parte de mi ser pero luego de esas palabras en tu oficina supe que te tenía en el altar cuando deberías estar entre la basura del amor. La que una vez fue tu amada y me odiaba, ahora me apoya y se puso firme ante tu mal carácter para el liderazgo grupal.

Perdón, capitán si alguna vez me fijé en ti pero es que veía lo bueno de tu ser realmente. Era mínima la importancia por tus cualidades amargas y desagradables porque sabía que podrías cambiar. Sigo maldiciendo esas probabilidades que me llevaron a arriesgarme de tal manera por alguien que me mantenía bloqueado por una pared de insultos y agresiones continuas. Eso no me detuvo porque seguía cegado por tu manera de ser pese a lo malo, capitán. Tenías toda la maldita razón cuando me dijiste en los comedores que debía alejarme de ti pero me era difícil poder lograrlo. No con tanto para decirte en la cara y pasado los cuatro meses más alborotados de todos los de mi vida. Te esperaba cuando no estabas y cuando estabas me evitabas. Deberías reconsiderar que podrías herir a alguien tarde o temprano y ese me tocó ser yo. El estúpido que subió solo y sin ayuda de tus palabras a una nube de ilusiones agridulces. Con mal sabor de boca me dejaste cuando me demostraste cómo eres realmente. Amargado por tal revelación decidí hacerte pasar por todo lo que sufrí porque yo no merecía ni merezco tales tratos. Me debes eso todavía. Sería como una especie de venganza pero ttu ex amada me trajo de nuevo al mundo diciéndome toda la verdad que necesitaba saber. Ella sabía perfectamente que podría dar mi vida con tal de salvar la tuya entre tantas peleas. Pero nuestros ideales son distintos, contrarios, se repelen como polos opuestos y es por eso que no te quiero ni ver aunque a veces no sea así y desee abrazarte con fuerza y nunca soltarte. Sentiré lástima por la poco inteligente que se enamore de ti. Cuando vea tu verdadero "tú" se marchará dejándote un terrible vacío en tu ser. Todo vuelve en esta vida, capitán y eso por eso que en este momentos estés de bar en bar buscando algo que nunca será para ti. Al menos tengo a mi hermano y a mi madre que me apoyan y amigos que tranquilamente podría poner en tu contra pero no lo haré porque te sigo queriendo pese a que tú no lo hagas.

Te juro que intenté todo para no sentirme así pero tú intentaste todo para hacerme caer pero tus balas me rebotan. Ya estoy acostumbrado al sufrimiento tu culpa. He sufrido tanto que ya no sé si siento dolor o no. Sufrí tanto que a ti no te interesó lo que me dijiste y los estragos que harías en mi alma. Todos tenemos tenemos una parte mala en nuestra alma pero yo no hice nada malo como para que mi espíritu se quebrara de esa manera. Ya todo quebrado busqué lo que quería y buscaba en alguien más. Alguien por el cual sí valga la pena luchar y seguir adelante sin estigas por todo mi cuerpo. Y te repito que todo este mal fue por mi culpa por esperar tanto de un perdedor que no valía la pena luchar pero que al mismo tiempo lo eras todo, Chris. Eras todo lo que quise en ese momento y ahora eres todo lo que aborrezco de forma tal que hasta tu nombre me repugna. Más repugnante es verlo en todas partes como si el mundo me torturase. Presiento que me están recalcando el peor error de mi vida. El haberme enamorado de alguien egoísta y egocéntrico a lo que único que le importó fue alguien que ahora lo despreciaba mientras yo moría por él. Moría por tenerte, algo tan lejano e imposible como fuego que no arde. Maldito mi comportamiento sublime ante tus insultos y repentinos ataques de ira pero me cansé de ser la almohada que absorba todos tus enojos para luego sonreírle a gente a la que no les interesas ni estando a punto de desfallecerte.

Nadie podrá contarte con exactitud la rabia que me contenía dentro y todo por hacerme la idea de que sería feliz contigo. Me odié por haberme confesado pero más me odié por seguirte como tu sombra cuando a las otras personas querían verte en el peor estado. Pero este maldito imbécil tuvo que aguantar tus desvelos, tus llantos y tus ataques de ira para consolarte ante los problemas que se te planteaban en la vida. Más sencillo era evitar esos problemas y echarle la culpa a los demás de sus orígenes porque un cobarde no quiso afrontarlos como todo hombre. Y luego yo soy el cobarde, el llorón y la víctima de toda esta maldita historia. Te hace sentir bien el creer que nunca estás equivocado. Te gusta que la gente sufra como lo hiciste tú, capitán pero te digo que soy mucho más fuerte que vos y soy mucho más "hombre" pese a tener una inclinación sexual distinta.

No te odio por lo que eres sino por haberte imaginado de una manera ideal a mi parecer porque yo te quise y te quiero por lo que eres. Siempre te lo dije pero preferías quedarte con lo negativo que todas las personas decían de tu persona.

Perdón si esto te afecta pero no me importa, así como no te importo cómo me afectaron tus tratos y tus palabras, capitán.


End file.
